


Locked

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Debonair Spy Julian Bashir, Ficlet, Fun, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Julian finds himself locked out of his Holo suits room, but is not quite ready to accept defeat. He'll get in even if that means licking the lock.





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Today's program: write smut in the bus, finish a story, work, keep writing smut during class  
Such a busy day.

Julian looks at the closed door and frowns. He’s a genius with super-enhanced reflexes, of course he can figure this out.

And... He can't. All the holo suits are in that room and he just can't get in. He looks at the door accusingly, as if it had locked itself only to annoy him, but of course that doesn't quite bear results. It remains locked, and he fears he'll lose his slotted time, no refunds per acquisition rule 186.

Julian tries many methods to get inside. He inserts a small pin he's sure Jadzia would make fun of him for if she knew he uses them to keep his hair in place. He carefully tries to get it open using his combadge to separate the doors, and hopes nobody will notice how it now is a bit chipped. He also tries to use his full augmented Strength to break the lock in half. Not only does it not work, but Garak walks in just then to see how weak he is.

"Need any help, dear doctor?"

Julian almost jumps out of his skin, but turns and smiles as charmingly as possible, with his hair in disarray and pins and tools around him.

“Of course not. Just working on this lock. Miles wanted it improved but didn’t have time, so I thought I’d give him a hand.”

"Very well. Call me if you need anything." And thus, the person that could help him walks away, leaving him alone with a pad with all the possible ways to pick a lock. None of which seems to work on this door, and feeling utterly ridiculous and miserable.

Garak strolls back around 15 minutes later to find Julian bending a card back against the middle of the door, expression full of frustration.

"Doctor, is that a Federation-issued method to... fix doors?" Julian this time does jumps out of his skin when he hears him. He's sure he's the most pathetic sight in the whole station at this point.

“I ... well. At certain points in history it was a common method for if a lock was being ... tricky.”

"Tricky to fix? kind of an odd method, if I may say so. It almost looks as if it was a locked door."

“I, well", Julian is not yet ready to admit defeat. "If you must know, the issue is less that it’s broken and more that, uhm, I don’t have the key because Quark insists on using archaic technology and the holosuites are all inside there.”

"I thought so. Call me if you need any help." Garak gives him a small nod and goes away again, leaving Julian with his face red both of frustration and effort.

Julian decides he will get this lock open just to spite Garak and erase that smug smile from his face. He tries every method he sees, including one from Trill that involves licking the center of the lock. Miles walks by just when he's licking the lock. They look at each other for a few seconds, and Miles walks away without uttering a single word. Right. The other person that could have helped him just walked away.

Julian groans in frustration and presses his face against the door. Explaining that one will be fun. He’s not going to call Garak. He’s not.

Then Sisko walks by, and gives him a very sharp look. Does he think Julian is trying to steal something? He definitely doesn't want to explain the situation. And the chipped combadge at his feet. He doesn't want to explain that for sure.

Julian simply keeps his head pressed to the door and hopes Sisko will think he’s sad. If he avoids making eye contact long enough...

"Is there any problem, doctor Bashir?" Sisko hopes it's not another case of the rigalian flu. Prophets know he has enough in his hands to have his CMO hallucinating in front of a door. Julian doesn't look away from the door.

“No, no. I’m just contemplating life and love. Here seemed like a quiet place to do that.”

"You're absolutely sure you don't have the flu, do you? Did you give yourself the vaccine already, doctor?"

Sisko starts walking toward him, to take his temperature. Certainly the doctor is mature enough to be considered one of the station children, so damn him if his paternal instincts won't kick in. Julian finally turns his head and smiles at him.

“Yes, yes, I don’t have the fever. I gave myself the shot this morning at 8:02 am.”

"Very well, I'll leave you and... That wall, then, to continue what you were doing."  _ Think of a nice house in Bajor, Ben, don't think of how many years in this madhouse you have left. _

Julian sighs when he’s out of sight, banging his head against the door a few times.

Maybe he could somehow convince Kira to do it, but then... Probably Odo would get word of it, and he doesn't want the constable asking questions. He doesn’t need to be embarrassed on top of everything else. Julian slides down the wall, leaning his head back and slumping his shoulders against a metal panel. He glances up and sees the exact face he doesn’t want to see it.

"Did you fix that door, doctor?"

“I’m getting very close. I just ran into a few difficulties.”

"Maybe I could help you, for a price."

Garak's smile is wide and somehow a bit nasty.

Julian shivers a little, pulling away from the door. The nastiness isn’t enough to stop his curiosity. “What price?”

"That whatever program you want to play, you'll play it with me."

“That’s all? Of course.” Julian takes a few steps back, smiling eagerly. He was imagining having to clean Garak quarters, or get him the best kanar in the quadrant, or... Oh. Today's program is quite wild, but then again, Garak's fault for sticking his nose where he's not called, Julian guesses.

Garak takes out a key and unlocks the stubborn door immediately. "Master keys, my dear. Pretty useful in my trade."

“I ... you - why didn’t you help me earlier?”

"You didn't ask for help. You said you had everything under control. I didn't want to embarrass you."

“I - Fine. You want to play the holoprogram, let me pick one out.”

"Sure, doctor, I know you'll find us something good to play at, now that you can access the suites again." It would be better if Garak didn't look that pleased with himself.

Julian frowns a bit and glances at the program he’d intended on playing. Oh that would be ... rather suggestive to Garak.

He smiles anyway and enters the room, showing him the clothes he was looking for. The bewildered look on Garak's face is worth his utter embarrassment from before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
